


To Love Again

by washwindows



Series: Life's Second Chance: Reincarnation AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Highschool Drama, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, TWSITD do some doodly things to edelgard, and things dont go as planned, based on a short comic i made on twitter, more characters to be added if i actually continue, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washwindows/pseuds/washwindows
Summary: With all things considered, Claude had not expected things to turn out this way.At the final stretch of their battle, things do not go as planned and things seemingly turned for the worse.Until he was given a second chance at living, maybe for himself this time.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Life's Second Chance: Reincarnation AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599838
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	To Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> diddly doodly no beta as always, written and posted as is! how exciting.

The sun shone brightly and burned on the skin, no cloud in sight to hide its hot rays. Everything was a mess, formations breaking apart as instincts took over: they could feel it, victory was near. The last stretch, the last bang of drums in an intense song, the last step in an intense dance routine. The Alliance leader breathed in the air, a mixture of blood, ash, and sweat. He sat on his wyvern, keen eyes searching across the battlefield for a particular blue. Narrowing his eyes, he spots him - Dimitri - in the center, in all his monstrous glory.

Like a painter, the broken man drew abstract puddles of red all around him in an endless fury. Claude furrowed his brows. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

He gently tapped the neck of his snow-white mount, and with a short burst they took off across countless soldiers who congregated in a fatal dance. “Dimitri!” He shouted, in a further attempt to grab the man’s attention Claude pulled his bow tight and shot an arrow into the Imperial soldier Dimitri was fighting against. It proved to be successful, as the lion stilled his movements and turned to look at the source of the arrow. He was still, but his tense muscles and tight grip on his lance had shown that he was ready to pounce at a moment’s notice. Claude kicked his legs back, and his wyvern stopped just a few feet away.

“Claude von Riegan.”

Claude’s hand gripped on the reins tighter. Dimitri’s voice had turned rough, low, sounding more like an unintelligible growl. But Claude knew. He knew Dimitri was calling his name.

“Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.” Claude straightened his back as he called out the man’s name as a response.

“Don’t stand in my way, Claude. I won’t hesitate to strike you down as well should you obstruct my goals.” Blood trickled down his lance, slightly pooling at the concaves of his hand and gauntlets. Countless lives lost at the tip of Areadbhar.

“I won’t let you lose your humanity like this, Dima.” He used a name he hadn’t called in a long time. Perhaps to hope that it could pull back whatever reminiscence of the pure boy he knew from within the man he was looking at today. Dimitri snorted at his words with no regard to his sincerity, and Claude’s heart pained slightly.

Dimitri stood, his head turned forward to the Empire’s side. “I won’t be so merciful next time, Claude.” And he ran. He ran to search for his prey within the sea of soldiers that littered the ground of stomped grass. “Dimitri!” Claude went after him, albeit at a slower pace as he valued his life as much as any other man. By the time he found Dimitri, the leader of the Empire was on both of her knees, and blood pooled at her feet. She leaned in on her axe, which she anchored against the floor. Dimitri was a little further away, in a condition not any better than his enemy. Before Claude could make his next move, the air echoed an eerie murmur. It sounded like ancient chantings of a foreign language, like a congregation of people reading religious scripts from their mouths. It was strange, unnerving, unusual, and dangerous.

“[She who will bring liberation to the lands of Fodra, we present to the gods such a vessel to break the limits of the skies and unchain the boundaries of land. We bring forth a new era for humanity and through this sacrifice, we give you oh Holy One, a new body to free the humans from the grips of evil.]” 

In a low murmur in an ancient lang Claude could not recognise, a congregation of mages stood behind their fallen leader with their hands high up in the air.

Claude had a bad feeling about this.

As if to answer his dread, the skies grew dark as cloud gathered above them, curtaining the sun and its rays. Six circles with intricate engravings appeared above them - which Claude had assumed were summoning circles - glowed a deadly red.

Crack, crack, clink clink.

The Alliance leader turned his head back to Edelgard in a timely manner to witness a once-in-lifetime performance, just for the eyes of him, Dimitri and the mages against them. Edelgard, with her red dress armour still neatly on her, stood up slowly. Disregarding her fatal wounds, she stood strong and tall with her back straightened. However, with careful scrutinization, both Dimitri and Claude noticed glowing engravings on her skin. The queen never quite approved of tattoos during their Academy days.

Edelgard stood still, her face blank and eyes glowing a similar colour to the magic circles above her head. Slowly, the red armour on her body fell off, the material turning into liquid as her skin seemingly rose in heat. Then, her skin started to peel, revealing a dark layer underneath. Her muscles grew in disgusting ways, like uncontrollable tumors that sculpted her into a mass of cells and nothing human was left. Slowly it dawned on the two men that watched her: Edelgard became a sacrifice for something else. Something otherworldly, something unknown and also very, very sinister.

But it seemed that the gods had other games to play, for when she finally turned into a monstrous eyeball that hovered in the skies, the magic circles that were created had started to crack ever so slightly. And it seemed that the mages had noticed it too, as their formation started to break apart and there came incoherent shouting that showed their wavering confidence. Even Edelgard-- no, even the monster, had started to shake. It was trembling, and could not seem to hold its position well in the skies. Claude had assumed that maybe something had gone awfully wrong with their cruel ritual, and he let out a breath he didn’t know he held. The stony skin on the monster started to flake off, and things turned for the worse just as quickly.

“Claude! Dimitri!” Their friends called out to them.

But it was too late.

Neither Claude, Dimitri, nor anyone else could react before the monster had cracked and exploded, and a flash of white had taken them before they fell unconscious.

…

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

“Augh!” His eyes shot open and his mouth gasped for air as if he did not breathe just before. A tear dripped down the side of his face without him noticing. The first thing that appeared within Claude’s vision was a spinning blade that attached to the ceiling - a fan - he recalled. Hold on, how did he know it was called a fan? 

He never saw such a thing in Fodlan or Almyra.

He took a deep breath to calm the crawling of anxiety that scrapped at his back. Turning around he spotted - a phone. A phone? Then there was his beeping digital alarm clock. Digital alarm clock? His laptop at his bedside desk, the school bag that hung on his door, his flatscreen TV, his-

A spike of pain shot into his head. Too much information went into his brain all at once. Claude closed his eyes and tried to somehow ease his conscious to store these new memories (that he did not remember) at a more manageable pace.

After a while, he sat up, the papers under him wrinkling under his weight. It was as clear as day that he was no longer in the world or time he was familiar with. He felt a syringe under his hand. It was empty and its needle uncapped. Then he looked at his arm.

Ah.

It seemed that our little Golden Deer had gotten himself into an unusual predicament.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it! ... unless?
> 
> haha all jokes aside, knowing me i have too many AUs tossed around in my head. whether or not i continue on is unconfirmed. but hopefully i can juice out more content in the future? 
> 
> hope you enjoyed what i got now though!  
> my art that this fic was based on: [here](https://twitter.com/hannilem/status/1215874003060944896) is that how u link stuff? idk if it even works hhh.. anyways if the link doesn't work, visit me on twitter @hannilem and you can see what i'm talking about :)


End file.
